Homeroom 103
by ShadowPrincess13
Summary: Zelda Harkinian is in high school and she meets the most popular boy in school, Link Ordona. She's never had a boyfriend before... could it be that things are about to change? My first fanfic, bad summary but the story is good! Zelink and Shidna, modern AU. R&R :D
1. Zelda meets Link!

**Before note- HI GUYS! GUYS GUYS GUYS welcome to my very first fanfiction! I hope you guys like it lol, I've been working SUPER hard on it :D I just love these pairings, Zelink is MEANT TO BE. And I've been reading alot of fanfics lately with this new pairing Shidna, and I think it's soooo cute :3 I hope you guys love it! :)**

Chapter 1

"Zelda! Wake up! Time for school!"

Zelda dragged a pillow over her head, "Go away Sheik, I just want to sleep here forever!" she moaned.

She felt weight at the end of her queen-sized bed as her brother Sheik sat down, "Zelda, we might be late." he warned.

Zelda chucked the pillow and it knocked Sheik over, he fell onto the carpet.

"Oof!" Sheik rubbed his forehead, "Zelda just because you're the star of the softball team doesn't mean you can take it out on me." he said.

Zelda's eyes widened as she saw the time on the alarm clock. "Oh my god we are going to be late!" She scrambled to her feet. "Get out of my room, quick! I have to put on some clothing!"

Sheik covered his eyes and ran out of the room, slamming the wooden door shut because he did not want to see his little sister naked.

Zelda tore open her dresser and changed into a salmon-colored miniskirt and a cream-colored blouse. She accessorized with gold sandals with little opal rhinestones across the strap and a string of pearls around her collar with gold bangles and she also had tiny gold earrings at the tip of each ear. She didn't put on any makeup because she didn't need it, her skin had a natural goddess-like glow. Nobody could believe she was still single.

When she went downstairs her mother was making french toast.

"Good morning Zelda!" she greeted, "do you want french toast?"

"No thanks Mom."

"But I made it special for you!"

"Hey! That's not fair." Sheik said.

"Everyone knows Mom loves me best." Zelda said sticking out her tongue at her older brother. He was a senior at Castle Town High School, which meant he thought he was the king of everything and his ego was the size of an elephant. Not like a baby elephant but like a real life African elephant.

"Well, time to go!" Zelda said, grabbing her Vera Bradley schoolbag and pulling her straight blonde hair into a gold triforce clip. She ran out to the gravel driveway and gasped in horror. The yellow schoo lbus was pulling away~!

"WAAAIT!" she shouted, running after the elusive bus. The tires were spinning faster than her feet could move! The bus turned the corner and Zelda stopped, watching the bus as it drove away. Then she walked back to her house where Sheik was getting into his Hyundai Elantra.

"Sheik I missed the bus." Zelda lamented.

Sheik scowled, "You need a ride don't you."

"Pleeeease?" Zelda begged. Sheik rolled his eyes, and smiled a little.

"Fine but we have to pick up my girlfriend Midna on the way there." he said. Zelda slipped into the backseat and Sheik ignited the engine, pulling out of the driveway and driving down the road.

"I have the best car in the whole world." he said. Zelda smirked.

"Sheik, stop thinking you're so cool all the time."

"You don't think I'm cool?" he answered, pretending to be sad and making puppydog eyes at her in the rearview mirror. Zelda only giggled. Sheik was the funniest person in the whole universe, probably.

He swerved and pulled up to a black and aquamarine colored house. A twili emerged from it a few seconds later. She had long wavy red hair pulled back in one of those braided headbands, and a sweater with a corgi in glasses on it. She also wore leggings and clunky boots, and bright red lipsticks.

"Hey hipster girl," said Sheik as the girl, Midna, sat down in the passenger seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey hipster boy," she answered, even though Sheik wasn't a hipster. Sheik was more the jock type.

"Ew, couples," said Zelda. Midna smirked.

"Oh Zellie, you'll find the perfect boy I'm sure of it! Just you wait." Midna promised. Sheik kept driving and they pulled into the school parking lot. Zelda got out of the car and walked into the big brick building, she was surrounded by the rush of students on their way to their lockers.

She felt Sheik slap her on the back, "Well, time for homeroom!" he said. "Away with you, young one! Sophmore homerooms are on the other side of the school!"

"I _know_, Sheik." Zelda said. She pulled Midna into a hug.

"See you later, bestie!" she said. Midna giggled.

"Kay, see you later Zellie!" Midna answered and walked away with Sheik.

"I still think it's so weird that my best friend is going out with my brother." Zelda said to herself as she walked to her homeroom, room number 103. But just as she was walking through the door, someone else was walking out of it. They bumped right into each other!

Zelda's Vera Bradley bag crashed to the floor and all of her books spilled out.

"Oh nooo!" she cried, squatting down in an attempt to recover everything. Her hands touched someone else's as they reached for the same book and she glanced up. Her heart stopped.

The boy she had bumped into was another boy in her homeroom, Link Ordona. She blushed a little. Link was really popular, and cute. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes, and smiled a lot. He wore a green sweater vest over a white dress shirt with jeans and converse sneakers. He also had a little blue earring in one ear.

Zelda bowed her head. "Sorry for bumping into you." she said, nervous all of a sudden.

"It's okay." Link answered. He looked at her weird. "Your name is Zelda Harkinian right?"

"Yes." she answered shyly.

"My name is Link."

"I know that." Zelda said, and scooped up the rest of her books, "you play soccer with my brother, Sheik."

"Yeah." said Link scratching his neck kind of nervously. Everyone knew that Link was the best soccer player in Castle Town High School. But Link was really humble so he didn't ever brag about it.

"Well, I have to get to homeroom." Zelda said.

Link grinned. "I'm in this homeroom too!" he exclaimed.

"What a coincidence!" Zelda joked. Link laughed.

"You're funny." he remarked.

"I get it from Sheik, probably." Zelda said with a snicker. She looked back at Link. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked and Link blushed a little. Zelda giggled because Link was being so cute.

"We should hang out sometime." he said Zelda's jaw dropped.

"Really? OK!" she said. Had a cute, popular boy just asked her out?!

"Come on. Let's go to homeroom. Don't drop all your books again!" Link warned and Zelda knew he was just kidding. Then they turned around and walked into Homeroom 103 together.

* * *

**After note**

**Soooo what did you guys think?! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW! 8D Chapter 2 will be up soon! :P**


	2. Bullied! :(

**Before note**

**I only got 1 review :( I really want a popular story so plz review if you read! also no flames plz, lol. XD OK ENJOY! ^_^**

Zelda was walking to her locker when somebody stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Zelda?" asked Malon. Malon Lonlon was the second most popular school in girl, probably because her family had so much money.

"Leave me alone, Malon." said Zelda stiffly. Malon could be so nasty.

"I saw you talking to Link Ordona this morning." Malon said.

"Yeah, we're friends now." Zelda said, angry. She knew that Malon was a total wannabe and also a poser. Malon wasn't as good at softball as Zelda so she always got jealous. She was also famous for having a gigantic crush on Link.

"He only talks to you because he feels bad for you you know." Malon said.

"What?!" Zelda cried. This was so ridiculous!

"Yeah, he told me himself. He feels bad for you because everyone knows you're parents got divorced over the summer!"

Zelda's jaw dropped. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Malon flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Oops."

"Malon, stop!" someone yelled. It was Link. "God, you're so mean sometimes," he said. Malon snarled at Zelda.

"This is your fault!"

Link yelled at her. "You think that just because your family has so much money that you are cool! Well guess what, dressing in only Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch and having a Gucci wallet doesn't make you cool! So go kick off your stupid Prada heels and leave Zelda alone, you poser!"

Malon gasped. "You'll regret this, Link Ordona!" she yelled, and stalked off angrily.

"Zelda." Link said. But Zelda ran away before Link could say 'I think i love you.'

Zelda ran all the way to the girls bathroom which, was halfway across the school. When she got there, she looked in the mirror and started crying.

_He's never going to love you, _she thought but then she heard footsteps from around the corner and she turned around, it was her best friend Marin. Marin was Cremia's younger cousin.

"Zellie?!" she said incredulously. "Why are you crying?"

"Zellie?!" she said incredulously. "Why are you crying?"

I turned around to look at my best friend.

"Because I met Link Ordona, but then Malon said he was only being nice to me because my parents got divorced." I said to her.

"Aw, Zellie!" She comforted me. And gave me a big hug. "Malon's just a big meanie!" Marin was Malon's step-sister, but they never got along and they always fought and they didn't like eachother.

"She's only saying those things to make you feel bad." Marin said.

"I know that." Zelda said. "I just really wish she wouldn't and-"

Link burst in suddenly. "Zelda are you ok?" He pulled her into a long, meaningful embrace.

"Link you can't be in here this is the _girls _bathroom!" yelled Marin, "you are going to get in trouble!"

"No." said Link protectively. "I have to make sure Zelda's okay. Zelda I-"

"What is going on in here?" someone yelled. It was Miss Impa. She is the vice principal. "That is it, we are taking you to Principal Ganondorf!" she cried grabbing Link by the collar. "No boys are allowed in the girls room." she said angry.

"Oh no!" Cried Marin. "Quick let's follow them!" Zelda and Marin rushed after Miss Impa and Link. They ended up in Principal Ganondorf's office.

"You are in a lot of trouble young man." said the principal. "You invaded the girls' privacy!"

"I'm sorry, it's just, that Malon Lonlon was bullying Zelda and-"

"What?!" yelled Principal Ganondorf. "Miss Impa! Get on the intercom and summon Miss Lonlon to my office at once, this is unacceptable!" Impa did what Ganondorf told her to. Then he turned to Link. And told him to go back to class. Zelda followed him. Also Marin left so it was just Zelda and Link.

"You barely escaped." Zelda said.

"I know right, Principal Ganondorf is evil sometimes." Link answered.

"Hey Link I have a softball game today do you want to come and watch?" Zelda asked. Link perked up.

"Yeah that sounds cool!" He looked at Zelda adoringly. They stopped at Zelda's classroom door. "Be careful in there." he said quiet. Then he leaned in...

"GOTTA GO BYE!" Zelda cried, her stomach doing tumbleweeds. She was so nervous! Then she ran away and Link watched her, confused.

"I guess she doesn't like me after all." he said, confused.

**After note**

**Thanks 4 reading! Plz leave a review! **


	3. Homerun!

**Before note**

**I got a flame! Meanie :(  
Anyway thanks if you left a NICE review. Ok that's all! ENJOY! :D :D :D **

Link walked into the softball stadium and shielded his eyes from the sun. He scanned the bleachers and found a spot next to Sheik.

"Hey buddy." he said. They brofisted.

Midna was sitting on Sheik's lap. "Sshhh, I'm trying to watch the game." she complained. It was the bottom of the 9th inning and Zelda's team was down by three. The bases were filled and there was one out, also Zelda was on deck. Malon went up to home plate. Everyone in the whole stadium booed her. Then she struck out. She threw her bat into the dirt in anger and embarrassment, too. Then the referee had to escort her off the field for causing an uproar.

"Serves her right." said Mmidna. Then she cheered... "GO ZELLIE!" Zelda was at bat.

Zelda squinted against the sun. and tightened her grip on her bat. Then she saw Link in the stands. Her heartbeat went way up. She got nervous.

"Strike 1!" the umpire called. Zelda breathed deep. But she was still nervous... she swung...

"Strike 2!"

She glanced in the stands. Link was giving her a thumbs up! She felt like Wonder Woman! Then she swung...

"IT'S OUTTA HERE!" the announcer cried. The people all went crazy! Zelda had hit a grand slam! And now the team had one- hurray!

"You rock Zelda!" everyone cried. Her teammates piled on top of her.

Then Link hugged her most of her and she blushed.

"Nice job Zelda!" Link said. "I had to skip my soccer game to come here but it was totally worth it!"

"Oh you didn't have to do that, Link!" she yelled but she was actually was happy that he came and that he saw her score a grand slam.

"You too make a great couple!" Zelda turned around and it was Umpire Majora.

"Oh, we're not a couple." Zelda said but they both blushed.

Then Malon stormed up to Link and Zelda and glared at them.

"Link is in love with _me _Zelda!" she fumed.

"No I'm not Malon, and your just jealous of Zelda!" Link said.

Malon stormed off.

"Link you're so great!" Zelda said.

"Thank you Zelda"! Link said. But then his face turned real serious. "Zelda... when we were together in the hallway before, why did you run away?"

Zelda's face got terrified. "Ummmmm..." She didn't want to tell Link that she ran away because she was afraid to kiss him! Then they might never _ever_ kiss and-

"ZELLIE!" someone cried and Zelda got glomped. It was Midna. "Zellie you are a STAR!"

Zelda tried to break free of Midna's grip. "Midna stooooop." she protested, but Midna kept squeezing her.

"Way to go Zel." Sheik said, ruffling Zelda's hair. "I'm so proud of her."

Zelda's heart swelled. She was so happy to know that she made her big brother proud!

She looked from Link to Midna to Sheik. She knew she was lucky to have such great friends. And she also knew, that nothing would ever happen to break their friendship apart.

...Or _would _it?

**After note**

**Sorry for such a short chappie guyz! 8-( The next chapter will be so much better i promise! :-D ALSO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	4. The concert :D

"Hey Zelda I have a concert today do you want to come? Link asked after the game.

"Yeah I love mixes between My Chemical Romance and 1D!"

"Good!"

They went to Link's concert. Link was the lead singer and lead guitarist. He sang really good.

"_And that's why I love you!" _Link sang. All of the fangirls squealed up by the stage, but Link didn't look at any of them instead he looked at me the entire time.

"This last song is for Zelda Harkinian, who is out in the crowd right now!" he yelled. All of the other girls looked disappointed and glared at me.

Link sang.

_"From the shadows to the light you are the goddess of my life and I could not live without you you are always there sometimes you get up in my hair but I still love you because you are only looking out for me sometimes I wish that you weren't always near me but then i remember that I love you and I could never live without you oh oh don't leave me because I love you and don't even think about leaving me because I love you so oh oh I love you."_

All of the fangirls squealed.

"Link that was sooo great!" Zelda said after the concert.

Then Zelda and Link and Sheik and Midna went to the after party at Ghirahim's diner.

Link's band decided to go home, so it was only Link, Zelda, Sheik, and Midna and also a group of fangirls who looked angry at Zelda and stared dreamy at Link.

"Hey guys would you like something to eat?" Ghirahim said.

Zelda ordered a mixed green salad with raspberry vinigret dressing with a small glass of water with a wedge of lemon in it.

Sheik ordered a sloppy rubin sandwich on slightly toasted white bread with a side of colslaw and wedge potato french fries.

Link ordered prime rib medium well with garden peas and a medium diet coke. All the fangirls ordered the same thing as Link.

Midna ordered a twilight burger. (That's like a veggie burger for twilis for all you haterzz ;p )

My mixed green salad with raspberry vinigret dressing with a small glass of water with a wedge of lemon in it was great. They cooked really good at this diner.

Then Sheik walked up and asked the waitress for a refill of his Sprite. When he got back, Midna was in a bad mood but she wouldn't tell anyone why.

"Midna, why are you in a bad mood?" Zelda but she woudn't answer.

"Sheik is talking to other girls." Midna yelled.

"I can talk to whoever I want!" Sheik yelled.

"Then were through!" Midna yelled. And she stormed out of the diner. (That's why I said or would it ;] )

"This stinks." Sheik said and walked out to follow Midna.

"I'M LEAVING." Midna yelled.

"BUT I STILL WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" Sheik yelled.

"WELL TO BAD IF YOU ARE GONNA TALK TO OTHER GIRLS!"

Back inside Link

"Now I'm caught between my best friend and my brother." Zelda said sadly.

"It's okay Zelda, you have m-" but then Link remembered that Zelda didn't like him.

Zelda hoped that Link would say "you have me" but he didn't and she was sad. :(

**After note**

**Thanks for reading guyz! Plz leave a review, I want a really popular story like some of my fav writerz on this site! Lol thx!**

**Oh and sorry azureArin if I made u sad :( I thought u were tryign to be mean but I guess u weren't so I hope you'll keep reviewing! :)**


End file.
